Mey-Rin's Birthday
by Herbert1496
Summary: Mey-Rin's birthday has come up and she has had an emotional past dealing with this particular day, until a little talk fixes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Mey-Rin was washing the bed sheets when she heard a gentle voice, she knew all too well, call her name.  
"In here sir!" She answered back.  
A second later a black clad butler stepped into the small laundry room. "Mey-Rin have you finished washing the sheets?" He asked.  
"Y...Yes, Mister Sebastian." She stammered, a blush just barely visible on her cheeks."  
"They just need to be hung soon."  
"Excellent. And right on schedule too." He began to exit the room, then he paused halfway, turned and added "Oh, could you polish the silver and china set for lunch and dinner this evening?"  
"Yes sir." She responded.  
"Good." He said in a near whisper as he strode into the hall.  
Mey-Rin's blush reddened even more as Sebastian left the room. She collected herself and the sheets and headed outside, nearly tripping twice, to hang them to dry.

When she got outside, Finnian ran up to greet her with a smile. "Hello Mey-Rin!" He said cheerfully, "How are you today?"  
"I'm doing well." She lied. The truth was that today was her birthday and she never really liked it. Bad memories tend to reappear and she hasn't celebrated it in over fifteen years, "How are you doing Finny?" She asked him.  
The blonde haired boy replied with a beaming smile. "I'm doing great! It's a beautiful day today!"  
Finny was right. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and it felt nice out. It felt like the perfect day. But why did she still feel unhappy? She wasn't going to let her troubled birthday spoil an already perfect day.  
"Mey-Rin? Are you alright?" Finny asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind right now."  
"Okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Finny spoke with a light smile and walked away  
"Thank you Finny," _'He was always so sweet.'_ She thought as she smiled back.

She had hung the sheets to dry and is now polishing the silver and china that Sebastian had asked for. She was finishing the last of the china when the butler walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Hello Mey-Rin." He cooed "Have you finished polishing the silver and china?"  
"Y...Yes I did sir." The redhead replied nervously as he closed in on her.  
"Good." He said in a soft, gentle voice. "You may take the rest of the afternoon off."  
Mey-Rin was surprised to see a gentler side of Sebastian. Maybe because she's usually clumsy and not careful when she is 'cleaning' the manor "Thank you Mr. Sebastian." she said as she gave a small bow.  
He smiled at her. "Now please go relax while I prepare lunch."  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Mey-Rin beamed excitedly while she hurried out of the room as to not be in the butler's way.  
'_Hmmmmm... I don't really know what to do. I rarely get days off. I wonder if I can read a book outside. I've never actually stopped to smell the flowers in the garden_.' Mey-Rin had so many thoughts running through her head that she barely missed Finny running up to her.  
"Mey-Rin! What are you doing out here? Are you doing more laundry? Do you need any help?" He asked curiously.  
"No. Mister Sebastian gave me the rest of the afternoon off." Mey-Rin replied, still surprised at the butler's generosity. "I don't know why. I didn't want to question his reasons. Anyway, do you want to walk with me?"  
"Awww, I wish I could, but I gotta finish trimming the trees and spraying the weeds with herbicide. Sorry... maybe next time we both have free time."  
"Sure. That would be nice. I'll let you know when I have some time." She said softly.  
Finny could tell that something was wrong. "Mey-Rin, are you alright? I know that something wrong." He said sternly but gently. "Remember, if you need to talk, I am here for you."  
Now in her serious, real voice, Mey-Rin breathed a sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you what is bothering me."


	2. Chapter 2

Now in her serious, real voice, Mey-Rin breathed a sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you what is bothering me." She gestured towards a bench "Today is my birthday an..."  
The gardener cut her off "Oh! Happy Birthday Mey-Rin!" He then realized what he did, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cut you off..."  
The maid held her hand up to silence the boy. "It's alright Finny." she reassured him "Anyway, today is my birthday and I was never able to enjoy it after my seventh.." Mey-Rin took a deep breath and held back any tears that threatened to spill. She became unsuccessful as two or three stray tears slid down to her chin. "I was only seven when they came through. They were horrible people. They were men in an army looking for other men and children to train and recruit.  
Naturally my father refused and resisted, so they killed both my father and my mother who had gone to the market with him. When I saw this, I broke down. I looked to my left and saw a rifle that one of the army men must have dropped in a struggle. I picked it up and before I knew what I was doing I broke up the spyglass that was attached because I had extremely good far range eyesight, I took aim and fired a good one hundred feet away and hit the bastard in the forehead. One of the men saw me and pointed a handgun at me. Another recruit saw us and stopped the man holding the gun and suggested that I be taken to train due to my skill with a far-ranged firearm. They picked me up, despite my kicking and screaming, and took me away.  
"I didn't even get my gift from my parents as a last reminder of them. I had nothing to get me through the years after that day. I could have sworn that I saw my father drop something, a small blue box, I think it was. But that is all in the past now isn't it?" Mey-Rin smiled sadly at the ground, "Isn't it?

An hour or so after venting to Finny, she walked through the garden, stopping every now and then to smell the flowers or to observe a butterfly. 'Poor Finny' She thought. She felt guilty for dumping her story on him like that. He even cried with her while the two of them hugged for comfort. 'Hmmm.. maybe it is time for me to turn in for the night.' she thought at the setting sun. Mey-Rin stopped. There was a note on her door written in a beautiful script.

Mey-Rin,  
Please come to the manor ASAP.  
I have one final task for you for the evening.

Sebastian

Her heartbeat quickened. Why would Sebastian need her this late after he gave her the rest of the day off. She hurried towards the manor. She reached the inside and to her surprise no one was to be found. Her first thought was to check the ballroom not too far away. She opened one of the large doors and stepped inside to find everyone waiting for her. Finny, Bard, Tanaka, The young master, Elizabeth, Paula , and Sebastian. They were all smiling and happy to see her.  
They all yelled in unison "Happy Birthday Mey-Rin!" The room was beautifully decorated by Lizzy, there were flowers cut from the garden by Finny and there was a beautiful display of food carefully made by Sebastian and Bard.  
Mey-Rin was struck by the party for her. "Wha...what is all this for?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.  
"It's a party for you Mey-Rin!" Finny explained.  
" Yeah I heard from Finny that he was planning it." Bard said.  
Tears welled up in Mey-Rin's eyes. She couldn't keep them back quickly enough. They spilled down her smooth, pink cheeks. "Th...thank you guys." She fell to her knees. "B...but why are you doing this for me. I'm... I'm just a maid."  
"Yes. You are a maid." Mey-Rin looked up as Sebastian interjected. "But you are a maid of the Phantomhive household and here you are counted as family."  
Mey-Rin was surprised when the young master stepped in "Just because you are a maid doesn't mean that we don't appreciate you or the things that you do."  
"I... I never knew how much you guys cared about me. But... " the maid stood up, tears dried, "enough of me crying. Let's get the party started."


	3. Chapter 3

"I...I never knew how much you guys cared about me. But..." the maid stood up, tears dried. "enough of me crying. Let's get this party started."  
"First, I have something for you!" Elizabeth chimed in "It will make you look sooo cute!"  
Before Mey-Rin could say something the young girl practically dragged her into one of the adjoining rooms. A few minutes later, Lizzy walked out first with Mey-Rin closely following. "Now presenting the lady of the evening!" the girl announced as she stepped out of Mey-Rin's way.  
The redhead was wearing a deep blue dress with small silver trims. Lizzy relieved Mey-Rin of the maid's bonnet and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She still wore her oversized glasses, only because she wouldn't let Lizzy take them.  
Finny was the first to break the stunned silence. "Wow! Mey-Rin, you look beautiful!"  
"Th...Thank you Finny." She stammered. She smiled because for the first time in over fifteen years, her birthday was a happy one.  
Everybody danced and had had fun. They had a dinner of lobster with a side of roasted potatoes, they danced some more, then they had a chocolate cake beautifully decorated by Sebastian. Then lastly they gave Mey-Rin her gifts. Finny gave her a book of her favorite stories, Bard got her a new handgun for her (in the disguise of a teddy bear, as to not scare Elizabeth) to keep under her skirt, and the young master bought a new pair of new shatterproof glasses.  
"Sebastian?" The young master asked "Do you have a gift for Mey-Rin?"  
"Of course, my lord. It is in the other room. Mey-Rin, would you please come with me?" a mischievous smile played across his lips.  
"Yes sir." her cheeks flushed a light pink at the idea of being in a room alone with Mr. Sebastian, which made him chuckle and her blush to become deeper.  
He led her into the hallway. about a minute into walking they stopped at a door and Sebastian broke the silence. "The young master allowed me to keep your gift in his study. After you." He gestured to the now open door.  
Mey-Rin stepped into the moonlit study and noticed a small, blue velvet jewelry box sitting on the desk. The box looked old but had just been cleaned with the exception of a few stubborn stains.  
"Open it." Sebastian whispered into Mey-Rin's ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
She opened it, and inside was a small, silver heart-shaped locket. "It's beautiful Sebastian." her voice barely a whisper.  
"Here, allow me." The demon offered. He took the necklace and moved to stand behind her while he put it on her "There, right where it belongs."  
The necklace was just long enough so that she could see it comfortably. She opened it and inside was a small picture of a six year old Mey-Rin with her parents.  
Tears quickly spilled down her face. She was speechless. "Mr. Sebastian..." she couldn't form words from the happiness that she felt. "Is... is this..." she struggled.  
"Yes. This is what your father dropped that day."  
"But how..." she started.  
"I know people." he admitted with his devilish grin.  
Mey-Rin was overwhelmed with happiness and embraced Sebastian in a hug. "You heard my conversation with Finny, didn't you?" she asked him.  
Sebastian returned the hug and said "Yes I did. I had gone out to the garden to give Finny another task and when I got near I had heard you crying and I saw Finny holding you while you talked about that day."  
"Thank you Mister Sebastian." she whispered.  
"No need to thank me Mey-Rin. I was simply doing my duty as a butler." He broke off the hug. "I must also keep the other servants in check and make sure that they aren't having any problems," he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that he was looking into her eyes "whether professional or personal." then he leaned in and locked their lips in a kiss that felt like it could last forever.  
They stood like that for a few seconds and then Sebastian broke off the kiss, wiped some leftover tears on Mey-Rin's face and purred "Happy Birthday... my lady." as he kissed her hand. Then he lifted his head and said, "We should probably start heading back to the party as to not have assumptions made about us being gone for so long." his mischievous smile returning.  
"Oh! Ye...Yes sir." Mey-Rin stammered, thinking of the assumptions and blushing from the thought.  
"I apologize for this, but you look cute when you blush like that." Sebastian chuckled, obviously amused by the maid.  
Mey-Rin's hands shot up to her warming cheeks.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just think that it is cute." The butler admitted. He held his hand out for Mey-Rin to take and together they walked, hand in hand back to the party

They reached the ballroom and Sebastian announced that they have returned.  
"What took you guys so long?" Finny asked, curious.  
"Please tell me you guys weren't doing what I think you were doing." Bard said, a disturbed look on his face.  
Sebastian shot Bard a glare while Mey-Rin cut in "No." her blush slightly returning. "Mister Sebastian was just giving me my gift." She gestured to her neck.  
"Wow! That necklace is sooo cute!" Lizzy shouted eagerly. "It goes with the dress perfectly!"  
"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth." Mey-Rin said with a smile.  
"Ooh! Lets dance some more!" Lizzy shouted, changing the subject. "Mey-Rin, you can dance with Sebastian." she pushed the maid over to the smiling butler. "There. You too look so cute together." She squealed as she dragged a protesting Ciel onto the dance floor.  
They all danced and took turns dancing with each other and towards the end of the dance, Bard, who Mey-Rin had been dancing with, spun her into the waiting arms of Sebastian.  
"Hello again, my lady." he said again, a pleased smile on his face. "How are you enjoying the party so far?"  
"It is wonderful Mister Seb..." she was cut off.  
"Call me Sebastian." he whispered.  
"Well Sebastian, it is wonderful." Mey-Rin whispered back, a smile forming in the corners of her mouth.  
"I'm glad you find this wonderful." Sebastian said as he secretly planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm also glad that you're having a good time." he whispered in her ear.  
Mey-Rin let out a pleased sigh and laid her head on his chest as they continued to dance.  
They danced all night and for the first time in over fifteen years she was truly happy and couldn't have asked for a better birthday or a better family.


End file.
